


Pogtopia Oneshot

by Kyllsome1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyllsome1/pseuds/Kyllsome1
Summary: There were some sad things said in stream. I wanted to go into more detail.Basically a small part of the stream dramatized and written.Warning: Not accurate, does not follow what really happened.-----------------This is my first fanfiction I have ever written, please bear with me if the characters goes OOC :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 151





	Pogtopia Oneshot

Tommy pressed his back against the stone wall, looking for resources to ro- loot. He clutched ̶F̶u̶n̶d̶y̶'̶s̶ his skeleton horse’s reins tightly in his fists. 

Then, opening his inventory full of random items, he deemed it enough and rode the horse down one of the tunnels.

Without a split second of hesitation, when he saw a figure standing right at the end, staring at him, he turned away to escape. Tommy ducked down against the wind muttering curses that always pained Bad’s ear. 

Looking back around, he wished that those simple times happened again, peaceful times, times that were devoid of war and broken promises. Tommy choked back a sob, remembering the dull look Tubbo had when he- when he-

His lips thinned and he shook his head to forget about it. Tommy, instead, narrowed his eyes to focus on navigating through the dense green trees instead. Soon, his shoulders visibly relaxed as bright yellow torches came into view.

He kept the horse next to the secret base of “the rebellion” and went in, the place was humble... to say the least, a small dugout in the mountains with a chest, bed, and all other necessities to get by. He placed all the things he had got from his country and sat on the bed. Tommy snorted to himself sardonically, his country? 

“Not anymore.” He mumbled bitterly, his voice lacking its normal youth and vigor.

“‘Not anymore’ what?” Wilbur asked as the door creaked open.

Tommy jumped up, yelling some colorful verses that could make even a grown man cry. “Y- you” Tommy stammered, searching for more offensive things to say.

He let out a breath and gave up, “don’t do that again.” Silence followed and he glanced at the older guy who was waiting, “I was just complaining.” He fidgeted with his hands awkwardly.

Wilbur chuckled lightly at the younger’s antics. But his smile soon was replaced with a serious look. “So,” he said, pausing for a moment to wait for Tommy to pay attention.

“Yeah?” Tommy asked, his arms crossed together.

“I realized something, only two people are in the rebellion- me and you.” Tommy rolled his eyes,

“No sh*t, Wilbur. You-”

“I was thinking,” Wilbur raised his voice to drown out the rest of Tommy’s sentence, 

“I was thinking” he repeated to make his words clear, “There are two people we can probably rely on. Niki and Tubbo.”

Tommy tensed after hearing the last name that left his friend’s mouth. His fingers dug into his arms, blunt nails, caked with dirt dragging against skin. It was evident that he was uncomfortable.

Wilbur forced a smile as the stifling atmosphere descended. “I- I know you trust him Tommy,”

He does, at least he did.

“He’s your Tubbo-” 

His Tubbo? As if. His Tubbo would have been with them here right now, planning together with him and Wilbur. His Tubbo wouldn’t have helped JSchlatt drive them away. His Tubbo wouldn’t have betrayed him like this…

Wilbur’s brown eyes ran around uneasily, trying to brighten the mood.

“Tubbox!” He exclaimed, trying to make Tommy remember the better times, “Tub in a box! Remember? You remember?” 

A stab of pain entered Tommy’s chest. He remembered everything, Tubbo was his best friend and the only person who he could bully without it backfiring. Or was it? Self doubt bubbled up, was it because he was done with him? Maybe Tubbo couldn’t take it anymore and decided that Tommy was too much, too rude, too overbearing-

“...Tommy?”

Tommy bit his lip, feeling sick in his stomach, “Yeah, I remember.”

He looked away, running his hands through his blond hair. Suddenly, venomous anger coursed through his veins, he wanted someone to know how he felt. 

He looked back and without thinking, he spoke. 

“What about Fundy?” 

Wilbur visibly flinched, his face reflecting a shadow of a sorrowful smile before it turned into a resolute expression. Tommy immediately felt guilty and opened his mouth to apologize.

“He’s dead.”

Tommy’s blue eyes widened in shock, 

“He is your son!” he protested. Wilbur shook his head, bitterness leaked into his calm voice, “He is dead to me.”

Wilbur sat on the bed and patted to spot next to him. Tommy followed his actions, comfortable silence followed. 

“Wilbur.” He said, wanting to ask more. Wilbur hummed. Tommy hesitated before changing what he wanted to say,

“I think we should get the Blade.”

“Sure” Wilbur shrugged nonchalantly, “message him or something.”

Tommy took out his communicator, a white square with an indent in the middle that’s easily accessible by using a gesture. He pressed the middle with his thumb and a translucent black screen popped up. Minutes passed with Wilbur and Tommy having small talk while they waited for Techno’s answer.

The communicator automatically opened and the pair looked at the message hopefully. Two words popped up on the screen.

Technoblade: Ok coming

True to his word, he came. They watched as the pig hybrid, in all his red eyed, braided pink haired glory, step into their makeshift base.

The duo explained everything and tried to convince him to join the rebellion. They were in the middle of explaining until-

“Oh,” Technoblade interrupted, he leaned forward, red eyes glinting with intrigue, lips slowly curling up into a smirk, “did someone say a rebellion?”

**Author's Note:**

> As you see, I got really lazy at the end- lol.


End file.
